Janweih
'Janweih' Janweih is the Goddess of combat and all things martial. Janweih was born during a time of great unrest in Sirrion. The Dargothian Nation was under attack by the destructive Dark Dwarves. Dargothians fought tooth and nail against the Dwarves but at times whole cities were brought to ruin. The elves came to bolster the Dargothian defenses and struck back at the Dwarves but the war continued on. Janweih was born in the eighth year of that war. She was born to two loving parents in the small village of Clatacatch in the area presently known as Bastion. Her parents raised her as best they could in the shadow of the war until she was five. The Dwarves raided Clatacatch and burned the village to the ground. Her mother died in the fires and the fighting and her father was injured. He took young Janweih and fled north. He found a small encampment of elves in the forest and begged for sanctuary and help. The elves agreed and took them both back to their small village. What Janweih's father could not know was that the elves he asked for help were not of the normal caste of elves. These elves were of the Fae-gon. 'Youth' Janweih's father continued to live though the injury he sustained left him crippled on one side of his body. He begged the elves to help him raise his daighter and they did this the only way they knew. They attempted to train her in the ways of the Fae-gon. She learned well but they realized that she could never truly become Fae-gon because it could take a century to truly learn their ways in absolute. So they trained her as best as they could. All the time they looked towards her future; for they had come to love her as parents would. 'Adult ' Janweih grew strong and lithe. She grew wise in the ways of the Fae-gon though she could not match their skill. She was still the equal of any of the youths they trained. She was eventually sent away from the Fae-gon to study with the elven master of swordplay. His name was Quinton. Quinton was not the name given to him at birth but the name he chose later. Man elves considered this a strange breach of naming conventions but no one spoke against Quinton. Quinton was a legend with the blade. He taught many warriors and they were the better for it. His skills were undeniable and many were jealous or admiring of him. Janweih studied with him for five years. It was the longest he had ever allowed someone to train with him. Many could not grasp the finer arts of swordplay that Quinton knew. Janweih excelled at these and soaked them up like a dry sponge. At the end of the five years Quinton admitted that he had nothing left to teach her. It was up to her to use what was taught and become the master of it. Shortly after this Quinton disappeared and was never heard from again. 'Godhood' Janweih went on to master many of the skills she had been taught. She helped end the thirty three year war between the Dwarves and the Dargothians. Later she continued to teach and to learn until the day she discovered the path to Godhood. She risked much and became what she had always been destined to be.